


Blind Date

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Date, F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: He doesn't have much luck with women. So when his friends tell him about a blind date possibility, he agrees. Little does he know that he will meet the perfect woman.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, but I'm still sick (damn flu) and feel like my head is exploding. Anyway, have fun with this little ficlet.  
> In my headcanon, Virion is Laslow's father.

He was probably spending too much time in front of his mirror. In half an hour, he had to be at the small restaurant to meet his date – and he wasn't ready. After nothing had worked – no girl had agreed to go on a date with him – he had finally accepted Peri's suggestion of a blind date. How she had gotten that idea, he didn't want to know. The important thing was that he had a date and needed to make a good first impression. 

Laslow arrived just in time. To be fair, Xander had basically ordered him to finally leave and he hadn't wanted to upset the prince. So here he was, nervously entering the restaurant. A few tables were occupied but he had been told to announce his arrival to the barkeeper. 

“Ah it's you.” The barkeeper smiled. “Follow me. Corrin made sure you two would have a little privacy.”

So Corrin was in this, too. He should've known. Well, if it worked, he would have to thank several people, he supposed. The barkeeper stopped in a quiet corner, by a table that was surrounded by flowers and pictures of waterscapes. 

“There we are. I'll let you get settled.”

“Thank you.” Laslow smiled as the barkepper walked away, then he faced the young woman. She was beautiful, her blue hair done in braids and her smile overwhelming. “Uh, hi.” He grinned, took a deep breath and sat down. “My name is Laslow.”

“Azura.” Her eyes didn't quite focus but she still smiled. “Did they warn you?”

“Warn me?” He was having a date with a beautiful woman who had an amazing voice, what was there to require a warning?

“Did they tell you this is more than a regular blind date? I am actually blind.”

Oh, that. “Does that require a warning? If there is something I should do – or shouldn't do – you can tell me now.”

Azura laughed and he sighed. Really, she was perfect. “Just treat me like a person, please.” Her smile got a little more shy and he nodded even though she couldn't see that. “Although I could use some help with the menu.”

“Oh, of course.” He leaned forward. “To be honest, I don't know much about the food here, but I was told it would be great.”

“Yes, it's very good. I was excited to hear we'd be meeting here.”

To be honest, he had been more excited about the date itself than about the location. Maybe it was good that Azura was blind because it meant she couldn't catch him staring at her instead of the menu. Or later the food or their drinks … Laslow was sure he spent most of the night falling in love and he wondered if it had been like this for their parents. Had they known each other? Or had they met and developed feelings? He would have to ask about that if he ever got a chance to return.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?” He held his breath, waiting for her answer. It wasn't like he could show her his favourite places but they had talked about music and he wanted to know how it would be to dance with her. Or to dance while she was singing. 

“I would love to.” She smiled, placing one hand on his arm and allowing him to lead her out of the restaurant. The barkeeper gave him a thumbs-up, so he was probably involved as well. Laslow rolled his eyes and decided to focus on the fact that he was walking through town with Azura by his side. Who cared about anything else?

“I hope we can do this again,” Laslow mumbled finally, as they were almost back to the house where Azura currently lived. He was nervous again, but he had enjoyed himself during these past hours. “I want to meet you again.”

Azura smiled again. “Yes, that would be great.”


End file.
